Maika en no moriré de amor
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en lo que paso Maika, después de que ella y su novio terminaron. Que es lo que pasa en la canción "Que decida el corazón


Maika en no moriré de amor

[Nota: Esta historia se sitúa en lo que paso Maika, después de que ella y su novio terminaron. Que es lo que pasa en la canción "Que decida el corazón"]

Había estado semanas con depresión no me esperaba que Matt se enamorara de otra persona mientras, estaba conmigo pero así era hoy me he animado a mi misma a salir y despejar mis pensamientos un poco.

—Bien es hora de salir—

Me dije a mi misma frente al espejo ya había terminado de arreglarme, y Miku, Rin, Luka y Clara habían insistido mucho para que saliera con ellas de compras así que por fin me dije que ya estaba bien para andar llorando por lo que no pudo ser. Me dispuse a salir de mi departamento con rumbo a casa de Miku que era el sitio de planificaciones al llegar Miku me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Que bien que te hayas animado a venir con nosotras—

Me dio paso para que entrara, aunque yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Como evitarlo ustedes insistieron demasiado, a si que no me quedo más remedio— le respondí mientras entraba.

—Eso solo lo dices porque no quieres decir que te morías por venir — Escuche la voz de Rin hablar.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya superaste lo de tu hermano, Len y Miku?—

Mi comentario había hecho callar a Rin se oponía a muerte que Len andará con alguien mucho, más mayor que el aunque esa fuera Miku su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria.

—No es como si lo haya aceptado, es solo que quiero ver a mi hermano, feliz y bueno a mi mejor amiga tan bien y si están felices juntos no hay nada que yo pueda hacer—

Respondió Rin, Miku no dijo nada hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron Luka y Clara.

— ¿Que se piensan quedar aquí molestándose entre ustedes todo el día?—

Después de eso decidimos salir con destino al centro comercial, pasamos un buen rato haciendo chistes, bromas bueno en realidad lo hacían Luka y Clara las demás solo reíamos vi a Miku tecleando en su celular seguro estaría hablando con Len, fue un rato genial mientras Caminábamos.

Después que llegamos compramos un montón de cosas, que seguro donaríamos al orfanato estábamos algo cansada así que decidimos, ir a uno de los restaurantes que estaban en el sitio uno que tenía un gran cristal que se podía ver todo el parque del centro comercial fuimos allí a comer. Esto me traía muchos recuerdos, ya que siempre veníamos todos juntos Miku con Len, Clara con Bruno, Rin con Kaito que aunque no lo quiera admitir sabemos que le gusta Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Lili, Yohio y todos los demás. Claro Y Matt y Yo.

Después de pedir me quede sumergida en mis recuerdos, cuando por el cristal del restaurante vi a alguien que nunca espere ver en ese sitio, en ese mismo instante salí corriendo dejando todas mis compras lo que estaba comiendo y a las chicas.

—Maika ¿Adónde vas?— Escuche a Miku por lo cual me gire mientras caminaba.

—Vuelvo en un momento— después de eso escuche a las chicas decir que por fin me había dado cuenta al parecer ellas ya lo habían visto corrí lo más rápido que pude no quería que se fuera a ir, por una extraña razón comenzó a llover de la nada. Y cuando por fin había llegado el ya no estaba, el se había ido yo solo quería verlo hablar con él pero no logre llegar a tiempo entonces me senté donde el estaba, mi cabello era todo un desastre me había mojado completamente entonces lo escuche.

— ¡Maika!—

Me gire rápidamente para confirmar de que no era mi imaginación y al darme la vuelta el estaba allí comenzando a mojarse yo de inmediato me levante y lo abrase y el también hizo lo mismo.

—Quería verte— Le dije llorando lo cual gracias a la lluvia no se pudo notar.

—Yo también quería verte te e extrañado muchísimo, siento mucho a ver terminado las cosas a si— lo escuche decir — siento a ver destrozado todo lo que planeamos juntos y lo que más lamento aun es a ver roto tu corazón quería saber cómo estabas, pero no contestabas mis llamadas ni mensajes solo podía saber de ti por los chicos pero ninguno me había querido decir nada hasta que me encontré con Miku y ella me dijo entonces le dije que quería verte y planeo un encuentro aunque tu no quiste salir así que cuando aceptaste ella me envió un mensaje diciéndome que estarían aquí así que vine—

Cuando termino de hablar yo me separe de él y me aleje un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo quería verte quería saber cómo te ha ido en tu nueva relación se que no debería pero estaba preocupada—

— No quiero hablar de eso ya te eh hecho mucho daño como para seguir—

—No te preocupes no moriré de amor solo dame tiempo y seré la misma de antes aunque ya no haya nada entre tú y yo no quiero perder tus chistes ¿Quieres volver a ser mi amigo?— le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

—Claro— respondió tomando mi mano —eres más fuertes de lo que pareces Maika—

—Ya te dije no pienso morir de amor—

Luego de estar así un rato las chicas nos llamaron y al darnos cuenta, se encontraban todos los demás allí nos dieron un cambio de ropa de la que habíamos comprando nos cambiamos y hablamos por horas Rin por fin se animo a pedirle a Kaito que saliera con ella, Lili estuvo haciendo locuras por un buen rato con Yohio fue un día genial.

 **Fin.**

Mensaje: Porque las cosas no salgan con la persona que te gusta, no debes dejarte morir de tristeza el dolor de un amor perdido algún día te dejara y volverás amar a otra persona, pero la muerte no tiene solución alguna y solo harías sufrir a quienes de verdad le importas.

Disfruta la amistad, Disfruta el amor pero sobre Disfruta y enamórate de ti mismo ama la vida, y amate primero para que los demás te amen.


End file.
